X3: The Real Surprise Ending
by dreamer's dawn
Summary: [Oneshot] Did both the end and surprise end of X3 leave you wishing for a certain someone? Well I got just the deleted scene for you! what we missed after Rogue grabbed Bobby's hand...hint: I think I smell a ROMY!


-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Gambit would still not have been left out of the movies!

SPOILERS: If you haven't seen X-3 and don't want any surprises ruined, don't read on! It's only a small spoiler in the grand scheme of things, but a spoiler nonetheless!

**(X)---(X)---(X)**

"This isn't what I wanted." Bobby was finally starting to realize exactly what he had done to Rogue. He inadvertently put so much pressure on her that she went off to California for the 'Cure" before the whole battle against Magneto.

"Ah didn't do it for ya. Ah did it for meh." A small smile graced her lips as Rogue reached out to grab Bobby's hand with her bare skin. Even after all he had done to her, not to mention that she was pretty sure he had been cheating on her with Kitty, the simple action felt so exhilarating after so many years without.

And yet, it was so disenchanting now that she had had a taste of something more. In fact that something was better than a thousand brushes of bare skin to bare skin, or the sensation of being held by the young man standing before her, or even a million of his kisses. There was no way he would ever be able to keep up with her now.

"No, Ah did it for us!" The smile grew wider on her face, only puzzling Bobby further. He wasn't sure if he should grab her in a hug or step back to evaluate the new spark living in her eyes. As if on cue, the cause of the jubilation in Rogue's voice made a grand entrance. The door to Rogue's bedroom creaked open softly from it's own heavily laden solid wood.

"_Mon ami_, y' best be havin' a good reason fo' touchin' ma _cherie_."

Suddenly, Rogue's behavior became all to obvious to Bobby. Turning quickly on his heels, he came face to face with a tall, lean muscled, auburn haired man. He was perfectly disheveled, yet managed to pull off the look with a suave debonair. And his thick Cajun accent just added to his charm and mystery. Even Bobby had to admit the stranger before him was ruggedly handsome.

"Who are you?" Not waiting for an answer, Bobby turned immediately to_ his_ girlfriend.

"Who is he Rogue?" He still hadn't let go of her hand yet. Somehow though, she managed to slip through his fingers, in more than one sense. The stranger came over to Rogue, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. It was protective and aggressive at once, keeping her away from Bobby and giving him a warning not to push too much further.

"Well, actually, 'us' is Remy an' Ah. Sorry Ah lied ta ya Bobby, but Mistah LeBeau here jus' had an offer Ah couldn't pass up." She turned to smile at the Cajun, gazing deeply into his eyes. Bobby saw there was much more between them than he ever hoped to have with Rogue. The unspoken invitation was quickly taken by "Remy LeBeau", as he swooped in to give her a passionate kiss, tugging lightly on her lower lip. The couple closed their eyes, but the sickliness was broken when the Cajun cracked the corner of his eyes to laughingly glare at Bobby. It was as if he were saying 'Too bad, so sad. She's mine now.' It only enraged Bobby further to see his ebony sclera create the perfect background for his slightly flashing crimson irises. A few more thick seconds and a light tongue thrust finally ended the kiss.

"Now ya know how it feels, Bobby." Rogue only snuggled deeper into Remy's embrace.

"But I love you, Rogue."

"Sho' y' do, _homme_. Y' don' even know her name. C'mon Marie, let's go see Stormy 'bout gettin' a bigger room." Remy started to leave the room, pulling Rogue in tow behind him and leaving a gaping Bobby in their wake. As they reached the door, he bowed slightly and motioned for her to go first. She giggled lightly as she loving smacked his arm.

"Such a charmer, Mista LeBeau. Ah'm gonna have ta keep my eye on ya!"

"I can t'ink o' a few mo' t'ings o' yo's y' can keep on me, too, _petit'_."

He winked lasciviously at her, only making her smile more. Bobby had never been able to do that to her in all the time they'd been together, and yet this strange man had made it look easy as pie when it came to romancing Rogue. As she left the room, Remy turned to follow her, confident in his victory over Bobby, but also in her love for him. Yeah, Rogue definitely loved Remy. Disgruntled at his cold breakup with his now ex-girlfriend, Bobby tried to lace his venom onto the Cajun.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you, too. You ever mess up and she's mine, LeBeau." His fists tightened harder with his rage, but it was to no avail. Remy had an answer for everything and as he smoothly strutted out of sight, he threw back one last barb.

"Dat's Gambit t' y'."


End file.
